


Persephone

by theatrythms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Eight centric, Family, Freeform, Gen, Sibling bond, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone- The Goddess of Spring and New Life<br/>Or;<br/>Nineteen things you didn't know about Eight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone

Persephone- The Goddess of Spring and Life

Or;

Nineteen things you didn’t know about Eight.

\--------

i. The reason why Eight could still remember his parents, were because they were both alive.

His mother was a dominion tribune who left when he turned six, and his father threw him out on the streets when he became too much of a burden.

\--------

ii. He met Dr Aceria Al-Rashia when he tried to pickpocket her.

\--------

iii. The first person he talk to at the facility was Cater.

She told him he was a very short eight year old, and he told her that her eyes were too big.

\--------

iv. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

\--------

v. Mother cooked all their food, so one dinner time, Eight asked if she could not give him any meat, because he didn’t like eating animals.

Mother obliged to his wishes, just like she always did.

\--------

vi. When they all choose their weapons, Eight too the longest. Sice chased him around the facility with her scythe for not picking yet.   

“The weapon will choose you, my darling, don’t force it.”

“None of these are… choosing me. Can I just not choose?”

“Please explain to me, my dear.”

“I don’t wanna fight with guns or cards or anything, it seems… cruel.”

“Humm, I understand, you believe that it might be, perhaps, inhuman to use weapons on humans?”

He was worried that she’d throw him out of the facility for being so difficult.

Eight waited for the inevitable that was to happen, yet again.

\--------

vii. Instead, she handed him a pair of sturdy boots and tough gloves, to learn how to use himself as a weapon.

\--------

viii. His favourite scent was the fields next to the facility.

\--------

xi. Eight’s height started being an issue for him when they were thirteen, and King had just passed 5’8.

Puberty wasn’t a fun time for everyone.

\--------

x. Eight was a boy born in a girl’s body, and that was the end of that.

\--------

xi. Before Operation Apostle, he ate ten pomegranate seeds.

\--------

xii. “Preeety cool that we can train whenever we want in his arena huh!”

“I know yo, we can like, come here anytime we want hey.”

“Well as long as Jack remembers to go to class, I don’t think going here will be all that bad.” Eight said to his older brothers.

\--------

xiii. Eight’s first kill happened just before the infiltration of Iscah.

The airship had dropped them off at the town of Mi-Go, and on the way there they stopped off at Keziah to replenish their supplies.

By the time Eight was done, the crystal had taken away any memories of the man who was once his father.

\--------

xiv. “Hey, Eight, are you okay?” Cater asked him when he’d regrouped with the others.

“Yeah, I just feel alittle lighter.”

\--------

xv. After the battle of Judecca, Eight found himself unable to remember the Dominion tribune that left him when he was only a child.

\--------

xvi. If Eight could, he’d take back invading Mahamayuri and Ingram.

The Dominion had become like the Miltesi, who started the goddamn war by invading Rubrum.

\--------

xvii. He left half-dead survivors on the streets, to somehow atone for his mistakes.

 --------

xviii. Mother had left them to decide their own fate, and for the first time in his life, Eight felt betrayed by her.

\--------

xix. Ten months after the war had started, Eight brought it to an end.

He wouldn’t live to see the new world that he and his siblings had made, but he would leave his hopes to the new life soon to begin again.

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Eight!
> 
> ;-; they grow up so fast.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, Eight is one of my favourite characters and I really wanted to get it right! Also, I hope I wrote Eight being trans correctly, and if I didn't, please tell me so I can hope to improve in the future. I also used the headcanon that Eight didn't fully kill people, he just kinda beat them up until they passed out yaknow? ((Also please tell me you guys got the Persephone reference plz im way too proud of myself for it.)) Review?


End file.
